


30 Days of Skittles

by kjn1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Compliant, Everyone's happy, Fluff and Angst, For the most part, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly Fluff, except nobody dies, kind of, sex will probably happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjn1234/pseuds/kjn1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 one-shots of Scott and Stiles where they can't keep their hands, or their dicks, from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What? My hands were cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some serious Skittles love right now, so here this is. I can only wish that I owned Teen Wolf, but sadly I own nothing. I hope you enjoy!

"This was an awful idea. How the hell did I let you talk me into this?" Stiles complained.

"Stop complaining. It isn't that bad," Scott said.

Stiles begged to differ. Stiles had planned on playing video games and eating junk food for the rest of the night, but apparently having a normal night was impossible. Scott told him they needed to go check out some part of the reserve that was emitting some kind of magic frequency. Scott had also forgotten to ask Deaton where exactly this spot was, so they were now lost and wandering around like chickens with there heads cut off. So yes, it was that bad. Stiles was freezing, hungry, and his feet hurt from walking all over the place. "Why couldn't Derek do this again?"

"He had to go make sure Peter wasn't going around mauling people while he was away."

"Yeah, it'd be nice if Derek could get everyone's favorite psycho under control," Stiles rolled his eyes. Peter had been quiet lately and no one was sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Derek told me that he's had the betas trailing him for weeks to look for suspicious activity, but he hasn't really left the apartment. I think the apartment is just a cover and he really lives in some secret place underground or something," Scott replied.

"Ha! Peter can totally suck it, I'm not the only one who thinks that," Stiles caught Scott's confused glance. "It's a long story that doesn't really matter. All that matters is that we find this stupid magic land and get the fuck out of here, it's freezing out here."

"It's not even that cold out, dude. "

"Okay mister 'true alpha werewolf whose body temperature is higher than the average humans', not all of us are supernatural creatures of the night that grow hair from their face and sprout claws."

Scott snorted out a laugh and knocked Stiles' shoulder with his own. This was nice. They haven't been able to have some Scott/Stiles time in awhile. There was always a different supernatural nightmare threating them and after the nogitsune was killed, he thought about moving to Antarctica just to get away. Things had been slow while Allison had been recovering, but that didn't last very long. Vampires, fairies, and elves had all tried invading their territory. Scott looked over at Stiles and was glad to see that he was still looking better than he had. The first few months were awful. Stiles was plagued with nightmares and lost his sense of security, but was now thankfully getting a little better each day.

Stiles shot him a look, "Is there something on my face? Stop staring, you're freaking me out."

"No. I'm just glad-I mean-what I'm trying to say is-" Scott stammered while looking for the right words to say.

"Hey, I get it, man. We've had a rough couple of months. I've missed this too," Stiles smiled. 

Scott smiled right back at him. Then he felt something grip his hand. He looked down to see Stiles lacing his fingers with his. Confused, Scott gave Stiles a confused look.

"What? My hands were cold."

Scott didn't object and they walked all over the reserve hand-in-hand.  


	2. Make the Dreams Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles still gets nightmares. Scott will always be there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the great feedback! Once again I don't own anything Teen Wolf and hope you enjoy.

"

_The only thing he was aware of was that he was running. He knew he had to get away. Stiles kept running until he tripped over something and sprawled across the forest floor. Terrified, he started to crab-walk backward until he hit something. Turning, he saw the Nemeton._

_"No. NO. This can't be happening again. Stiles, wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!", he screamed to himself. He thought this would be over._

_"Oh, but Stiles, you are awake," the Nogitsune appeared out of nowhere, smiling with its awful teeth._

_"You're not real. You can't be real , we killed you!" Stiles shouted._

_"But were you ever really sure? I mean, how can you be positive that I'm not lurking around in that brain of yours anymore?" the Nogitsune taunted._

_"You're not real. Not real. Not real," Stiles chanted over and over to himself._

_"Look around you, Stiles, and tell me if this is real or not."_

_Stiles glanced around and noticed the bodies. He looked up at the Nogitsune in terror, while the fox just laughed. The bodies of everyone were scattered around. Erica and Boyd had their heads completely torn off. Isaac and Jackson were cut in half. The Hales covered in burns. Allison and Lydia had arrows sticking out of them. Then he saw his father and the McCalls torn to shreds, their eyes staring at him accusingly. Scott's dead eyes stuck on a look of hatred. He opened his mouth to scream, but flies started pouring out. His chest was getting tighter and tighter with panic, tears were blurring his eyes, then the darkness took over._

_******_

Stiles woke up gasping with his heart racing.

He looked over at the clock and saw it was a little after 2. That meant his father was still working and wouldn't be home for almost four more hours. Breathing still hard and hands still shaking, he got out of bed and slipped on some shoes. Grabbing his keys of the table, he headed to the only place where he would feel safe. Scott's house.

He probably shouldn't be driving right now, but it was a little too late to be thinking like that. The drive took almost a full ten minutes less than it usually did due to the fact that he probably broke about twelve different traffic laws. When Stiles pulled up to their driveway all he did was sat there. This was a dumb idea, the McCalls didn't need to be bothered this late at night. Well, early in the morning now. So he just sat there. That was until a tap on his window scared the shit out of him.

"Are you going to sit out there all night, or come in and get some sleep?" Scott asked him tiredly. There was sleep still in his eyes, but that didn't stop the concerned tone entering his voice.

"I was thinking that I shouldn't be bothering you right now, but didn't want to go home."

"You're not bothering us, Stiles. Just get out of the car so we can both go back to bed."

Stiles started shaking his head, "Nope. Not really tired. I'm pretty content sitting here for a couple more hours."

Growling a little, Scott replied, "Get out before I force you to get out."

"You have been spending way too much time with Derek," Stiles quipped but got out of the car anyway.

Scott rolled his eyes and led Stiles to the house quietly. He kept a grip on Stiles' arm the whole time, almost afraid that Stiles would disappear if he let go. "You want to talk about it?"

Stiles just shook his head silently. "No."

Not exactly surprised by his answer, Scott was surprised by the curtness of it. They walked in silence until they got to Scott's room. Scott climbed into bed. He lifted the covers and said, "Come on, let's get some sleep."

Stiles didn't hesitate to climb in next to Scott, but he was hesitant to go to sleep. "Scott, I'm not going back to sleep."

"Okay, then let's just lay here."

Stiles turned to face Scott, who was already facing him. "Everyone was dead. All of the pack was dead. Scott, you were dead."

Scott pulled Stiles to him. "It's going to get better. I promise. I'll make it better."

Stiles sighed into Scott's chest, pressing his face in Scott's neck. Scott rubbed Stiles' shoulder for awhile, until both of their eyes started to droop and they fell asleep.

*********

"Aww, isn't that cute," Melissa chuckled. The boys were wrapped around each other and were snoring lightly.

"This is going on the fridge, isn't it," Isaac smirked. He pulled out his phone, took a picture, then proceeded to send it to the whole pack.

Melissa snorted. "You owe me ten bucks, by the way."

Confused, Isaac asked, "Why?"

"I told you they were dating." 

 


	3. Where were we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!

"Do we have to watch this?" Scott whined.

"Yes, we do. Star Wars  is probably the best movie known to mankind and you still haven't watch it," Stiles replied. He dug through his pile of movies to find The Empire Strikes Back, his favorite. Scott promised he would watch them when all the supernatural shit had calmed down. Well, it had finally calmed down so here they were on Stiles' couch with Red Bull and pizza.

  "Can't we just play video games or something?"

"Sure,” Scott's lips started to twitch, “after we watch the movie,” Stiles chuckled as Scott's lips formed a pout.

Scott groaned, “Fine. But after the movie, I'm going to kick your ass in Mario Kart.”

Stiles chuckled, “Whatever you say, buddy.”

Stiles bent down to put the movie in his DVD player. As he was doing so, Scott suddenly became very aware of how fit Stiles had become. Stiles' ass stuck right up giving Scott full view. He could see the firmness of it. Then, Scott became very aware of his jeans tightening right when Stiles turned around. He quickly grabbed a pillow to put on his lap. Ignoring the weird look Stiles gave him, he turned to watch the movie.

****************

Sometime during the movie Stiles had moved from his spot on the couch to leaning into Scott. Scott had his arm around Stiles' shoulder. As soon as the credits started rolling, the boys groaned too comfortable to move.

“Okay, let's break out the Xbox now,” Scott said.

“What? Right now? Don't you want to marvel in the beauty of the best movie ever?” Stiles asked genuinely confused.

“It was okay.”

“Okay? Just okay? Not amazing or marvelous?” Stiles question, eyes wide. “How are we even friends?”

Scott smirked and chucked a controller at Stiles' face, “Shut up and let's do this.”

“I am going to kick your ass.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Stiles picked his usual character and Scott picked his. What would usually be a quick two out of three game became a tournament of almost twenty games. Both of them had each won nine games, and this would determine the winner. Scott was in the lead and Stiles just couldn't let him win, so he took drastic measures. He knocked Scott's controller out of his hand causing a dive off Rainbow Road. Stiles let out a cry of triumph as he crossed the finish line.

“YES! SUCK IT, MOTHERFUCKER!” Stiles cried. Stiles barely blinked before Scott had tackled him to the floor.

“Not fair, you cheated!” Scott growled, tickling Stiles' sides.

Stiles was chocking on laughter, “No, I am just amazing at everything.”

Scott continued grabbing at Stiles' sides ignoring his gasps for Scott to stop. “I'm not going to stop until you admit you cheated, asshole.”

“Fine. Fine, I cheated!” Stiles cried. Scott stopped and gave him a goofy smile. “Are you happy now?”

“Very.”

Stiles chuckled and noticed Scott still hadn't gotten off him. Hell, he was practically straddling him. Stiles looked at Scott and then at his lips. Scott stared back before slowly moving towards Stiles' mouth. Scott could hear Stiles' heartbeat pick up and could smell the arousal. Their lips were almost touching when the Sheriff came through the front door making them jump apart.

“Stiles are you...oh hey Scott. I didn't know you were here,” the Sheriff said eyeing them suspiciously.

“Hi, Mr. Stilinski,” Scott waved sheepishly.

“Hey, dad.”

The Sheriff nodded at the boys before heading to the kitchen. Once he was gone Stiles grinned cheekily at Scott. “Where were we?”

Scott smiled and leaned towards Stiles. Pressing his lips to Stiles, he said, “I think that was where we were.”


	4. Are We on a Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely reviews!

**From: The Wolfman**

_Hey :)_

Stiles grinned when he saw the message from Scott. Things between them had been going pretty well. They were at the stage where the weren't a couple, but there was definitely something there.

**To: The Wolfman**

_What's up????_

**From: The Wolfman**

_What are your plans for tonight?_ **  
**

**To: The Wolfman** _  
_

_I don't have any at this moment but are you going to change that ;)_

**From: The Wolfman**

_You bet and it's a surprise so don't ask :)_

Stiles chuckled and rolled his eyes. He caught his father looking at him curiously. "What?"

"What's got you all smiley and happy?"

"Nothing, it's just Scott. And I'm not smiley and happy, what are you talking about?" Stiles protested. 

The Sheriff just smirked. He knew Scott and Stiles were becoming a little more than best friends. "So, you guys hanging out or something?"

"I'm not sure, yet. Scott says it's a surprise," Stiles blushed as he told his father.

"Okay, well have fun." the Sheriff said and walked by ruffling Stiles' hair. 

*****

Stiles had changed clothes four times already and Scott would be here any minute. Scott told him to dress nice but not too fancy. At the moment he was only wearing his jeans and could not find the right shirt to wear. Why was he making this so difficult?  He groaned in frustration and turned away from his closet. Then he was scared shitless when he saw Scott had climbed through the window and was now on his floor.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Stiles shouted. He glared at Scott, who was laughing hysterically on his bed, after his heart slowed down. "What the hell? I have a door and if you couldn't have used that, you have these things called hands. They can be used for multiple actions, such as knocking!"

"Oh my god, you should have seen your face," Scott laughed.

"Ha ha Scott, you're so funny."

Scott grinned and hopped of the bed. Grabbing Stiles' face, he planted a kiss on his lips. Stepping back, he looked at Stiles' shirtless chest, "I'm totally okay if you just stay like this." 

 Stiles smirked. He knew he wasn't as built like Derek or Boyd, but the training sessions did add a little definition to his muscles. "You like what you see?"

Scott nodded before kissing Stiles again. Stiles opened his mouth more to allow Scott's tongue to slip in. Moaning, he ran his hands over Stiles' back down to his ass. Then he felt Stiles bite his lip and tug at his hair. The pair somehow ended up on the bed and Stiles was working with getting Scott's shirt off. Scott pulled back breathless, making Stiles whine.

"What? Why are we stopping?"

"We have dinner reservations for 8:00 and if we want to make them we should leave soon."

A smile formed on Stiles' face, "Dinner reservations? You, Scott McCall, made dinner reservations?"

"Yeah, so? What's the big deal? People make dinner reservations all the time," Scott said trying for nonchalance. 

"Scott, I love you to death bud, but you are the most irresponsible planner I have ever met. You are awful with planning shit unless it's for," Stiles stopped. Scott only made plans when he was going on a date with Allison and later Kira. "Is this a date? Are we going on a date?"

Scott turned redder than a tomato, "I mean if you want it to be, it doesn't have to be. We could just hang out or do something else. Whatever you want." 

Stiles pecked him on the lips, "I am a-okay with it being a date."

"Good. That's good. Italian good with you?" 

Stiles smiled, "Italian's good with me, but I should probably put a shirt on before we go." Seeing Scott pout he added, "But after you can always take it off."

Scott chuckled and kissed Stiles one last time, then moved to the closet. Picking a random shirt, Scott threw it at Stiles and said, "Meet me in the car and if you hurry up we can have some fun before we have to be there."

Stiles never dressed so quickly in his life.


	5. Understood

"That was probably the grossest thing I have ever experienced in my whole existence," Stiles groaned. The pack just dealt with killing a pack of hell hounds, and gutting them wasn't exactly clean or sanitary.

"It wasn't that bad. Remember that one witch with the boils and shit? I'm pretty sure that was way worse," Isaac replied.

"Why are you complaining? You barely got any guts on you," Erica grumbled. She was covered in hell hound blood head to toe. Taking a menacing step towards Stiles she smiled and opened her arms, "Come here Stilinski, let me show you some love."

"Not that I don't adore you, Erica, I'll pass," Stiles said while hastily backing away from the grinning blonde.

"Come on, Stiles, you can't keep all your love for Scott," Erica teased.

"What? I do not keep all of my love for Scott! It's not my fault there isn't enough Stilinski to go around," Stiles replied, blushing.

 Scott laughed and threw his arm over Stiles' shoulder, "Alright, if that's what helps you sleep at night."

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Stiles whined.

Scott just continued to laugh and pecked Stiles on the cheek.

"Gross! The two testicles are at it again!" Jackson complained while he covered his eyes. No one was surprised when Scott tackled him to the ground.

*****

Scott and Stiles made their way up to the McCall house. Stiles was explaining why Jackson was such a douchebag when he suddenly stopped. Scott glanced at him when he stopped talking, "What?"

"Is your mom gone?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, she's working the night shift now because she is one of the only people not terrified to be at the hospital at night. Why?"

"Because if your mom isn't home, that means no one is home."

Scott unlocked the door and replied, "So?"

Frustrated with Scott not getting the hint, Stiles decided to take matters into his own hands. He didn't answer with words, but shoved Scott against the wall and kissed him passionately. When Scott caught on, he practically used his claws to get Stiles' plaid shirt off.

Scott growled, "Why are you always wearing so many articles of clothing?"

"It's more fun when I watch you try to take them off me," Stiles smirked before pulling his shirt over his head.

Scott recaptured Stiles' lips and walked them to the couch. Pushing Stiles lightly down, he straddled him and began no kiss down Stiles' neck. The moan Stiles let out made Scott's inner wolf want to come out. After placing numerous hickies on Stiles' neck, Scott began placing kisses down his chest. Suddenly Stiles had them rolling of the couch.

"My turn to be on top," Stiles breathed and kissed Scott, biting his lip as he pulled away. Licking Scott's collarbone, he trailed his tongue down Scott's abs. Putting his tongue back in Scott's mouth, his hand caressed Scott's hard dick. Scott moaned in pleasure and bucked his hips. They were both panting and as they were working on getting each other's pants off, the door slammed open.

"Oh my god!" Melissa cried, covering her eyes.

"Mom!"

"Mrs. McCall!"

Taking a deep breath with her hands still over her eyes, she said, "Okay boys, I'm going to count to twenty. When I'm done counting all articles of clothing will be on the appropriate person and all hands will be where I can see them. Understood?"

They shot a glance to each other, "Understood."


	6. Crash and Burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support! I hope you continue to enjoy this!

"Stiles, Stiles answer your damn phone," Scott grumbled and looked at the clock. It was only a little after nine, and after last night he felt like he could sleep for three more years instead of three more hours. Danny had thrown a giant party and the whole pack had completely smashed, even the werewolves thanks to Danny's special "punch". Stiles had decided it would be easier to spend the night with Scott than have to explain the party, and the alcohol, to his dad. Scott nudged Stiles hard, "Stiles, make it stop."

"Urrgh," came Stiles' reply, before he shoved his face back into the pillow. With a little push and growl from Scott, he reached for his phone and knocked various different things off Scott's night stand in the process. Answering it, he mumbled, "Hello."

"Hey kiddo," Stiles groaned at the loud voice of his father, "you almost here?"

"Almost where?" Stiles said, still half asleep.

"Parish's place, we're helping him move. Please tell me you didn't forget," the Sheriff replied.

Stiles shot awake, he totally forgot, "Of course I didn't forget. Me, forget something like that? That's absurd. I'll be there shortly."

Stiles could feel his father rolling his eyes, "I'll see you shortly, then."

"Yep, bye," Stiles said and hung up before anymore questions were asked. "Shit, shit, shit!"

"What's happen'?" Scott asked with a hand over his eyes and not totally sure he wasn't still drunk.

"I completely forgot I promised my dad that I would help Parish move," Stiles said while running around in his boxers trying to find his clothes.

"When do you have to be there?"

"Three minutes ago."

Scott sighed, this was not how he planned his morning to go. He figured they would sleep for a couple more hours and then finally get some action without anyone interrupting them. He held in a laugh as Stiles tore through Scott's room looking for his pants, shirt, socks and shoes. Stiles picked up his shirt and smelled it before turning away and grimacing.

"Oh god that smells disgusting. It smells like old, sweaty gym socks mixed with the pot and alcohol stash of a fifteen year old boy," Stiles complained.

Leaning against his headboard, Scott said, "Yeah, you probably shouldn't wear that if you don't want your dad to ground you for the rest of the year."

"Damn it! Hey, stop enjoying this so much!" Stiles glared.

"Relax, man. You can just borrow one of mine."

"Oh, yeah. Why couldn't I think of that?"

"Maybe because you're up way to early on the weekend and have a crazy hangover like I do, and should totally fake sick and crawl back in bed with me."

Stiles fought the urge to crawl back into bed when he saw Scott's red puppy dog eyes, "As much as I would love to, I can't just leave my dad hanging."

Scott pouted, "Ugggghh, fine."

Pulling Scott's shirt over his head, Stiles made his way to Scott. Kissing him deeply, he said, "What would I do without you?"

Scott smiled, "Crash and burn, baby. Crash and burn."

 


	7. Halloween Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I'm such a shit updater! I've been extremely busy with school and personal stuff so I hope you still enjoy. Also, I apologize if this is bad. I'm not so good at writing smut, so please feel free to criticize.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Scott smiled as he passed out candy to the kids down the street.

After shutting the door, he turned to Stiles, "This was way more fun than going to Greenburg's party. Plus, I get to have you in that costume all to myself."

Stiles was dressed as Batman, and it was tight.  _Really_  tight. Scott could see the muscles in his arms, his muscular chest, and Stiles' rock-hard ass. He, on the other hand, was a werewolf, much to Stiles' delight. "Yeah, but now it's eight o'clock which means all those little rugrats will stop interrupting us."

Grabbing Stiles around the waist, Scott replied, "Come on, they were cute."

"Not as cute as you, though."

Laughing, Scott said, "Flattery, huh? That must mean you want something."

"Oh yeah," Stiles moaned in his ear before abruptly pulling away, "all of your Halloween candy."

 Scott pushed him away chuckling, "You're an idiot."

Stiles ignored him and started rifling through all the leftover Halloween candy. He pulled out a Reese's and stuck it in his mouth. He looked at Scott, who was going through the living room cleaning up the mess they had made earlier. Scott was wearing some cheap werewolf makeup, refusing Stiles' request to just wolf out, and he looked pretty darn cute. Stiles had suggested that Scott go as Batman and he go as Robin, but Scott had disagreed. He said that Stiles deserved to be Batman more often. Stiles smiled at the memory.

"What are you smiling about, over there?" Scott asked.

"Just thinking. You need help?"

"Oh now that I'm almost done you offer your assistance,"  he teased. 

"I could offer you assistance in something else. Something more pleasurable," Stiles seduced.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"I'll just have to show you."

Stiles kissed him roughly, hands pulling at Scott's hair. Their tongues fought for dominance as they made their way to the bedroom. Going up the stairs was a challenge, for they were both panting for breath and running their hands all over each other. Scott finally got tired of the struggle and lifted Stiles up, his legs wrapping around Scott's waist. Trailing kisses down Stiles' neck, Scott kicked open the door.

"You've always wanted to do that haven't you?" Stiles asked breathlessly, before fumbling with his costume.

 Scott nodded and pushed Stiles' costume off. He then proceeded to take off his own pants. He knelled on the ground, running his hands down Stiles and stopping at his waist line. Pulling on Stiles' boxers, Scott tugged them down. He started rubbing Stiles' balls and gently caressed them. Taking Stiles' hard dick, he made eye contact and swirled his tongue around the head. Stiles thrusted into Scott, barely containing himself and moaned ' _oh'_ and ' _Scott'_ over and over again. Hands gripped at hair and nails dug in thighs. Pulsing with pleasure, Stiles felt something building inside of him. Quickly, so quick that Stiles was embarrassed, the tension had built and Stiles came. Scott looked him in the eye and swallowed.

Stiles pulled Scott's mouth to his, "Best Halloween ever."

"Agreed."

 


End file.
